1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a signal control apparatus, in general, and to an apparatus for producing output signals which control the operation of load devices such as light sources, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many circuits which are known in the art which are utilized to control output signals based upon the input signals supplied thereto. More particularly, many units are known in the art which use the output signals to control or drive appropriate output or load devices. A typical application of this type of unit is to provide a drive circuit which selectively activates an output load such as a light bulb or a light source as a direct function of the type of signal which is supplied to the apparatus.
In the past this type of apparatus has been used as a control unit to produce a "strobe-effect" with lighting devices or the like. A typical application is in discotheques, dance halls, ballrooms and the like. In the past, these systems have usually been limited to one, two or three channels. In some cases, a level controller was used with one or more of the channels. However, a fourth control network was either not available or created substantial difficulties in the operation of the circuit.
Frequently, with the prior devices it was necessary to set up each channel thereof for each kind of music. Moreover, in many of the older style devices, it was necessary to recalibrate the device when the volume of the input signal was changed.
Also, in the prior art devices it was typical to have the output load take the form of light bulbs which required a relatively high voltage. This high voltage was, of course, an ever present danger to the users of the system.
Thus, it is highly desirable to have a system with improved level controls which avoids the problems and shortcomings noted above.